Boricuan Warrior
Boricuan Warriors Que paso socio vamos a meterle Mira Nicky vamos pa lante socio Tengo la misión EL cartel mucho odio Maximillon como Alcapon Kino Ranlins Ahora me tiene Que es la que hay Quien? Yo yo Luces cámara acción Mi composición Tengo el millón Saco los cosos como Alcapón, yo El armamento es el fundamento Tenerte en la mira Disparar es el procedimiento La tor y toca Na hay nivel Cámara choca Al que abre boca lo acribillo Le someto la automática Los perros me buscan por matanza Y lucha en placer hasta que saque la M-60 Desde pequeño mi barriada siempre acribillaba Sale esa cosa a prueba de balas siempre yo cargaba Donde sea con las balas y los arsenales Quitate ghost, pa los enemies One for all the fakes season Me soplando me Two second chance arrasca No se oh my Three boricuan warriors a lo necesario Pa la great pa la gran Wake up second shot One for all the fakes season Me soplando me Two second chance arrasca No se oh my Three boricuan warriors a lo necesario Pa la great pa la gran Wake up second shot La razón por la cual todos respetan Porque tengo un vagon Lleno de metra y escopeta Música cosas que salen de mi mente Cantante del momento y maleante de repente No piensen nada lo que quiero es tirar Y la gente que me tira poco a poco acribillar Se la guillan estos bichotes de juguete A mi tu no me va a meter esos paquetes Solo tiro lirical y ya me estan llorando Imagínate cuando este yo de frente disparando Con mi AK-47 hacia tu vientre Jugando con el gatillo y mi sangre está caliente One for all the fakes season Me soplando me Two second chance arrasca No se oh my Three boricuan warriors a lo necesario Pa la great pa la gran Wake up second shot One for all the fakes season Me soplando me Two second chance arrasca No se oh my Three boricuan warriors a lo necesario Pa la great pa la gran Wake up second shot Traigo la letal para el bando que me para venta Al instrumental le someto lyrics que queman como menta Quemo el micro con las llamas Mixing with the arco Como un shyco el narcotráfico en mi barco Ahora comienzo con mi lírica y mi fuerte impacto No te hace falta droga por que te arrebato Tan solamente con la música que yo te canto Y si me tiran envidiosos pues yo no bajo Le han desplomado voy triunfando con mi bate al lago Mi misión colectar las envidias y los alagos Ese es su pago recibir impacto con mi artefacto Treinta muertos quedan diez en el desierto One for all the fakes season Me soplando me Two second chance arrasca No se oh my Three boricuan warriors a lo necesario Pa la great pa la gran Wake up second shot One for all the fakes season Me soplando me Two second chance arrasca No se oh my Three boricuan warriors a lo necesario Pa la great pa la gran Wake up second shot Dale socio olvídate de eso Vamos a meterle a otro peine (dale dale tirale otro peine, otro peine) Dale dale al corazón tirale otro peine Te hablo claro socio Vamonos vamonos que aquí no hay nevuleo